


One Night in Bangkok

by Fuzzypurplestuff



Series: Brothers and Sisters [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Eleanor Calder Mentioned, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3602991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuzzypurplestuff/pseuds/Fuzzypurplestuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gemma and Lottie discuss recent developments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night in Bangkok

**Author's Note:**

> I feel I must apologise for the title, I really had to.
> 
> Thanks to my beta/brit picker the wonderful [Sam](http://asteriaseren2010.tumblr.com//)
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [Fuzzypurplestuff](http://fuzzypurplestuff.tumblr.com/)

One Night in Bangkok

Gemma was just settling in to watch a movie on her laptop when someone knocked on her Bangkok hotel room door. Heaving a great sigh, she set the computer aside, got out of bed and opened the door to find an agitated Lottie Tomlinson. “Hey, Lotts, what’s up?”

Lottie shifted from foot to foot and twisted the end of her long plait around her hand. “Can I come in Gem?”

“Of course, sweets, c’mon.” Gemma wrapped an arm around the younger girl and led her to the bed. “Here, sit, I’ll make you a brew.” She headed to the mini kitchen. “So what brings you out so late?”

“I um, I just–“ Lottie hesitated. “I’m really glad you’re here.”

“Well, I’m glad you’re here too.” Gemma turned to look at the younger girl. “What’s going on?”

“I–“ Lottie looked down at her hands.

Gemma moved to sit on the bed and put her arm around Lottie’s shoulders. “Hey, what is it?”

“Did you hear what they’re going to do?”

“Oh, god, what now?”

“They’re going to announce Louis and Eleanor’s break up.”

Gemma started to speak then stopped and studied her companion. “This is bad news  
because. . .?

“They want shots of Louis with a girl.”

“They want shots of Louis doing _what_ with a girl?” Gemma asked through gritted teeth.

“Not sure yet, they just said he’s going out _again_ and they’ll have everything set up and ready to go.”

“I–“ Gemma was interrupted by her phone. “It’s H. Hey, what’s going on?”

“Uh huh.” She listened for a few minutes. “And you’re okay with all this?” Another few minutes of listening. “Okay, just– you know where I am, yeah?” She said good-bye and disconnected. She threw her phone on the bed and stomped over to get their tea. She picked the cups up then set them down forcefully. “I fucking hate those fucking–“ Her voice broke on a sob.

Lottie was up and moving before Gemma had finished speaking. “Oh, Gem, I know!” She wrapped her arms around the older woman. 

“How can they keep doing this to them?” Gemma cried. “It’s not fair and I’m scared it’s eventually going to be too much.”

Lottie led her back over to the bed and got her settled before fetching their tea. “Here, have a sip.”

Gemma breathed in the steam from the strong brew before taking a drink. “God,” she chuckled ruefully. “You came here for comfort and look at me.”

“Yeah, well, you’re a big sister, it’s your job to be protective.” Lottie settled in next to her and pulled the blankets up over them. “What did Harry say?’

Gemma tipped her head back against the headboard. “He told me the same thing you did, that they want pics of Louis with a girl to release at the same time as they announce the breakup. The up side is that they are going to have them break up retroactively so at least they’re not branding Louis a cheater.”

Lottie threw her arms in the air and sneered. “Yay for small victories!” 

“Yeah.” Gemma took another sip of her tea. “Harry did have a bit of good news.”

“Well bring it on, I could use some.”

“He said he and Louis might actually get to act like they’re in the same band on stage.”

Lottie set her tea on the bedside table and turned to face Gemma fully. “How exactly are they going– they’re going to blame Eleanor.”

“Yup.”

Lottie climbed out of bed.

“What’re you doing?”

Lottie knelt in front of the rooms tiny refrigerator. “Seeing if there’s anything in the mini bar that goes well in tea.”

“Lottie!”

“Hush, we deserve it.” She plucked a couple of mini bottles out of the fridge and climbed back into bed. “Now tell me what they plan to do.” She asked as she poured half a bottle into each of their cups.

Gemma rolled her eyes, but she did sip the tea. “Ooh, that’s good, what is it?”

Lottie showed her the bottle. “Dunno, the only word I recognise is cinnamon.”

“Hmm, yummy.” Gemma took another healthy sip. “So, they do plan to blame it on Eleanor. Say she was the one who made Louis behave the way he did, she hated the rumours, didn’t like people thinking her boyfriend was gay blah blah blah, so Louis acted like he and H weren’t close anymore to make her happy.”

“So they get to go back to the way they were on stage?” Lottie asked sceptically. 

“I doubt they’ll let them go that far, probably more like they were on the second tour, where they could still talk to each other but not the little whispers and sneaky little stealth kisses the used to get up to.”

“Well it’s a step forward at least.”

“Yeah, I just hate that they’re doing this whole groupie thing. It’s just so ugly.” Gemma got out of bed to make them another cup of tea, but this time she went lighter on the tea and heavier on the yummy cinnamon stuff. Climbing back into bed she continued. “It’s just such a complete one eighty on Louis, he’s always been the dedicated faithful boyfriend.” Here she used air quotes. “Now they want people to believe he’s picking randoms up in bars and taking them back to his hotel. Please.”

Lottie snorted. “Are you kidding, those who want to will eat it up.” Her smile turned slightly evil and Gemma was reminded who her big brother was. “As for the rest, they don’t have a single hope of changing their minds.”

“That’s because they’re right.” The two girls clinked cups. They were quiet for a few moments each enjoying their enhanced tea before Gemma broke the silence. “I just want H to be happy. He works so damn hard and– he just deserves to be happy.” She held up her hand to waylay Lottie’s protests. “I know Louis makes him happy, Louis makes him fucking delirious, but overall, neither one of them is going to be completely happy until they can be themselves, together and separately.”

“Yeah.” Lottie agreed. “But at least no more Eleanor, so yay for that.”

“You never told me exactly what went down there.”

“I don’t know, I guess I thought we were real friends, then as soon as I was told the truth she stopped.”

“Stopped what?”

“Being my friend, being anything really, I was very much not welcome when she was around.”

“Why the fuck not?” Gemma protested. “How did you knowing what was going on change anything? She has no problem being around Sophia and she knows what’s what.”

“I don’t know, she just didn’t”

“Hmmph.” Gemma grumbled into her tea. “Well good riddance to her and her lack of good sense.” She wrapped her arm around Lottie and pulled her close. “Her big loss is my gain.”

Lottie leaned her head on Gemma’s shoulder. “Harry got all pissed off when I told him.”

“As well he should. When was this?”

“In New York, before Christmas. They were trying to get me to go shopping with her. I refused and they were jerks. Harry helped.”

“Well, good for him. He’s kind of all right that one.” She emptied her cup and raised an inquiring brow at Lottie before getting up to get them both another drink. “I did okay in the dorky little brother department.”

Lottie giggled. “It’s funny that all you see when you look at him is your dorky little brother when millions of people around the world think he’s this gorgeous superstar.”

“Pfft.” Gemma handed Lottie her cup and settled in. “What do you see when you look a Louis, a sexy popstar–“

“Eeeeeewwww!” Lottie wrinkled her nose. “Ick.”

“There ya go.” Gemma checked out the mini fridge. "No more cinnamon, how's about orange?" She opened the new bottle. “Though I have to say, getting a little sister out of this whole thing is one of the best things about it.”

Lottie grinned and hunched her shoulders. “I always wanted a big sister, I think that’s why I was so keen on Eleanor and ignored all the signs.” She fidgeted with the blanket a bit before smiling brightly at Gemma. “I always envied Harry’s relationship with you. You were like the coolest big sister and you guys are so close.”

“You and Louis have that now.”

“Yeah, but for a while, well I was only eleven when he left and since I didn’t know the truth I didn’t get to spend much time with him. It’s so good now, I’m not just his bratty little sister, we can kind of be friends.” She took another sip. “Plus I got another big brother in Harry, and the best big sister in the world.” They clinked cups one again.

“So, H isn’t happy but he is resigned, Louis is apparently ecstatic to see the back of Eleanor but not planning on putting a whole lot of effort into this set up, whatever it is, and I guess all we can do is try to make is as easy as we can.”

”I’ll drink to that.” 

@-->\---

 

“Your big sister got my little sister drunk.”

“You don’t know it was Gemma’s fault.”

“Please, it’s her room. Which by the way is going to have a shitload of mini bar charges, there's what, seven bottles and that's a whole lot of chocolate.”

“Yeah, well, I think I can cover it.”

“You going to wake them up?”

“Fuck no! You don’t know what Gems is like. You wake them up.”

“You’re afraid of your big sister?”

“Yes.”

“Fine, I’ll do it.”

“I suggest throwing one of the sofa cushions, Gems tends to come up swinging when you wake her.”

“Seriously?”

“Yup. Haven’t I told you this before?”

“Nope.”

“Huh. Well she gave me a black eye once, I think I was nine. That was enough for me.”

“Okay, so cushion it is.”

“If you throw a fucking cushion at me Tomlinson, your band is going to be a man down.” Gemma snarled from under the covers.

“Oh, good, you’re awake.” Harry cheered. “Get up, we want brekkie.”

A pillow came sailing out from the other side of the bed. “Go away, we’re dead.”

“Well don’t come whining to us when you’re hungry later and–“

“OUT!” Gemma cut Louis off.

When the room was silent once more and empty but for the two girls, Lottie giggled softly. “Having a big sister is like, the best thing ever.” Before falling back to sleep.


End file.
